Let's Make It Happen
by CoolDiva
Summary: Rocky and Kat decide to go for it. RockyKat one shot.


**This is a one-shot about Rocky and Kat. I plan to post a full-length fic about them all in good time. :-)**

**Just something I felt like doing. (shrugs) Yep, I decided to do a RoKat ficlet. I'd much rather read fics about these two- or Kat and anyone else- than see Kat being written as a pathetic, no-life-having, obsessive Tommy fanatic or whatever. I HATE when people write her that way. It's just wrong.**

**(Pretend Kat returned from London two years earlier and that she and Tommy'd had an amicable breakup several months after graduation).**

**Anyway, on with the fic.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Let's Make It Happen**

'_I love you, Kat. I love you. I mean, God, I've always loved you!_'

The words had been running around in twenty-one-year-old Katherine Hillard's head since he'd said them the day before. She'd barely gotten any sleep last night. Rocky DeSantos was in love with her. Wow.

Kat stood at the window in her bedroom at her cozy apartment, staring out at the steady rainfall. She and Rocky had had lunch together yesterday and they'd spent the afternoon talking and reminiscing. Then, he'd gotten really quiet for a long time- which was, of course, weird for Rocky.

She'd grown concerned and asked him what was wrong. He'd insisted it was nothing, but, she'd continued to look at him skeptically. Finally, he'd sighed, rubbed his hands over his face, then, looked her in the eyes. The expression on his face had really unnerved her because- even though she'd seen his serious side many times before- it still kinda tripped her out a little when he got all solemn on everybody.

Anyway, she'd known he was about to drop a two-ton bomb on her. She'd began squirming a little and her pulse had gone into overdrive. Crazy questions had started dancing around in her brain. She'd felt really eager to know what he was gonna say. Yet, really nervous. She'd had to know, but, hadn't been looking forward to hearing it all.

Then, he'd done it. He'd told her what she definitely hadn't been expecting to hear. While saying the words, his eyes had began filling with raw, genuine emotion. She'd never seen Rocky more serious in all the time she'd known the lovable, energetic, funny, Hispanic young man.

And that was mainly why the confession had really floored her. She'd just sat there gaping, unsure of how to respond to the mind-blowing news. Then, after what'd seemed like a lifetime, she'd quietly excused herself and almost raced from the cafe. He hadn't come after her and she'd been grateful for that... at first.

Last night, she'd been thinking of nothing but him and how great it was having him part of her life. In truth, she'd always felt this sort of odd connection with him. She'd always thought he was cute and sweet, but, she'd been into Tommy then. But, before she and Tommy had become official, she did have this fleeting thought of her and Rocky. She'd pretty much felt that in another time and place... . Oh, yeah.

Not even Tanya knew about that to this very day. But a girl was entitled to her own little secrets, right? Kat hadn't even thought of it again until Rocky's admission, of course. Remembering it had made her smile.

Then, the confusion had set in. She'd spent most of the night wondering if she and Rocky should go for it or not. On the one hand, they were both great friends, they'd been spending more time alone together than usual lately and they were both available and they clicked. And, of course, he was a really great guy.

On the other hand, what if it didn't work out? What if Rocky realized that it really hadn't been love he'd been feeling the whole time? What if they'd never be able to repair their friendship? She really valued their friendship.

But, at the same time, she felt it was worth it. _He_ was worth it. She could be making a mistake or missing out on something wonderful. He could be a path leading her to her true love or he could **be** her true love. You never knew unless you tried.

It was a huge risk to take. Part of her was more than willing and the other part was scared silly.

'_Maybe I'm just being ridiculous. No matter what happens, I don't **really** believe things would change between us forever. He's Rocky. Rocky's definitely not the type to let a strong and wonderful friendship just die_,' she thought, hugging herself.

If she were to tell him she wanted nothing more than friendship, he'd be hurt, but, she knew he wouldn't distance himself from her or just cut her off completely. He'd never do anything like that because she knew he treasured their friendship as much as she did. Actually, when she'd been in London, he'd written and called her almost more than Tommy or Tanya had. Kat had found herself really looking forward to hearing from him. He'd made her feel as though she'd never left.

The blonde cocked her head slightly and smiled gently. Yes, he was definitely worth it. Definitely. Deep down, she knew she'd have no trouble returning his feelings. She was going to go for it. She was going to be with Rocky DeSantos.

Honestly- despite her nervousness- the more she'd thought about it, the more she'd wanted to chance it. She was choosing happiness. No matter what happened in the future, she knew he'd make her happy. He always had. Just by being who he was.

'_I'm gonna tell him right now. In person_,' she thought, now feeling sort of giddy. She suddenly couldn't wait another second to tell Rocky. She wanted to see him right now.

The former ranger turned and hurried from her room and for the living room. She grabbed her car keys off the coffee table, then, her umbrella, headed up to the door, unlocked and opened it to find...

"Rocky!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head. "Kat, I hope I didn't totally scare you off yesterday. I don't want everything to be all weird between us. I know you don't feel the same way and that's cool. I'd rather have you as a friend-" he was saying.

"Rocky, you could never scare me off," she said seriously. Then, she smiled. "It did blow my mind, but, I've been thinking. Actually, I was on my way to see you."

"You were?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to tell you that I don't feel exactly the same way right now, but, I'd love to give us a try," she said, setting her umbrella down.

Rocky's jaw dropped. He suddenly felt as if he'd won a trip to Tahiti or something. Had the woman he was crazy in love with actually just said what he'd thought she'd said? "You're yanking me," he said.

She laughed and he grinned. He'd always loved to hear her laugh. "I'm serious as a heart attack, Rocky. I think we should go for it," she said.

His heart swelled with happiness and he silently whooped and cheered. "Kat, for the rest of my life, that'll be one of my favorite sentences," he said- causing her to laugh once again. "Thank you for deciding to give me- us- a chance."

"Sure," she said softly. "I just wish you would've told me sooner."

He sighed and nodded. "You see, I've been into you since the first time I saw you. I'd decided to ask you out after a certain amount of time and everything, but, I was all shy," he said.

"_You_?" she said with a little laugh.

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Total shock to the heart, I know. But you weren't just some girl, Kat. I'd never met anybody like you," he said.

Kat felt a surge of warmth. He was just so sweet.

"Then, there was also Tommy," he went on. Kat nodded in understanding. She felt a pang of guilt. Seeing her and Tommy together must've been horrible for him. Rocky seemed to be reading her mind at the moment, apparently. "It was a nightmare in the beginning. I wanted to be happy for you guys, but... everytime you smiled at him or he touched you, I... well, I'd have preferred a root canal, you know?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be. Ever. You or Tommy did nothing wrong. Besides, it got better with time. I still hated that I wasn't the reason for the smile on your face, though. I mean, I had started falling in love with you. But, you were happy. That's what really mattered. At least you were smiling," he said with a half smile.

"I was very happy with Tommy and I'm gonna cherish what we had as long as I'm breathing. But it's been over for a long time and we're both content just being friends," she said truthfully. Rocky nodded. "But, Rocky, why didn't you tell me when I moved back to Angel Grove?"

"That would've made a lot of sense, but, I guess I'd gotten so used to keeping it to myself that I just... I don't know. I don't even really know what made me tell you yesterday," he said.

"I'm really glad you did," she said.

"Me, too. Especially now that you've said you'll give me a chance," he said, a playful glint in his eye. She rolled her eyes and he laughed. Then, they just stood grinning at each other.

Finally, Rocky spoke up. "Say, uh, senorita?"

"Yes, senor?"she asked, her eyes dancing.

"You wanna be all corny and cheesy and seal it with a kiss?" he asked smoothly.

She laughed and nodded. "Let's corn and cheese away." Then, he stepped in and circled his arms around her waist. She curled her arms around his neck and their mouths met in a sweet kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eh, it was okay, right? Hope it wasn't too fluffy or sappy 'cause I really wasn't going for that. If it was, SORRY! Cya! ;-)**


End file.
